Atlantis
by Reona
Summary: The city of Atlantis wishes to speak with her new people.


Title: Atlantis

Author: Reona

Email: http/hometown. Stargate: Atlantis

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate: Atlantis.

Timeline: Season 1 whenever

Rating: G

Author's Notes: Just a blurb that wouldn't let me go.

Summary: The city of Atlantis wishes to speak with her new people.

Sometimes she wished she had legs and feet so that she could throw a proper tantrum. Well, technically she could have a fit of temper right now but it would involve a lot of shaking and she didn't want to do that to the new people in her city. Plus, she always thought that Doctor Weir was just one more crisis away from a major meltdown. She assumed that the very city they were living in quaking itself apart would count as a crisis. Although she would have liked to see how Doctor McKay handled that problem. He and Doctor Zelenka were always so creative in their solutions.

She wished she could talk to them but she did not have the power required for her to complete and maintain that level of operational and communicative link. As it was, she had just enough power from their naquadah generators to direct her city's most basic functions. She thought that her new people would notice if the heating stopped working or if the water desalination tanks stopped pumping. They would really notice if she let the underside shielding go. Whole cities sinking into the sea with you in them tended to get someone's attention very rapidly.

She wanted to tell them that they were using her Music Hall as a mess and that her appropriate Dinning Room and Kitchen were two floors down and in the east corridor. Her Kitchen came with ovens, stoves, and serving tables all ready to go. She was terribly afraid that the cobbled together machinery they used to cook with was going to blow up one of these days. She wished to tell the frustrated electrician on level 7 that no matter what he did she was not going to allow the door he was working on to open. If he knew that that door led into open ocean he would probably agree with her. She longed to tell the scientist in lab 4 that the device she was working on was a child's toy and that the 'on' switch was on the underside. She really wanted to tell the technician in lab 2 that the device he was working on was going to overload if he didn't put that circuit back where he found it. That was going to be a painful burn. She wished she could tell them that if they watered the 10,000-year-old plants then most of them would come out of hibernation and grow again.

She craved the ability to tell Major Sheppard that the really big ships were in the downside hanger and point out that the main armory was in the west tower. She yearned to ask him what possessed him into naming her small, wormhole going ships 'Puddle Jumpers.' She wanted to know what 'threading the needle' meant. She wanted to know what a lot of things he said meant. She longed to tell the outgoing teams what she knew about the planets they were traveling to; to inform them that the particular planet they were traveling to was not all that friendly or that the separate tribes were at war with each other. She could tell them that that certain planet was in the middle of a monsoon season or deep into a snowy winter. She wished to tell them that the purple tree fruits were perfectly edible while the yellow ground roots made people sick. She longed to identify the foods that came under the 'citrus' category and to be able to notify Major Sheppard that Doctor McKay was lost in his own little world again and hadn't eaten since breakfast that morning. She wanted to know what purpose Doctor Kavanagh had besides just generally irritating people.

She wished she could tell Doctor Zelenka that the red haired woman in the Botany Department had a huge crush on him. She longed to make Doctor Weir understand that just because she held a position of power, didn't mean that she had to be alone. She wanted to let Major Sheppard know that Doctor McKay was just as infatuated with the Head of the Military as he was with the Chief of the Science Department. She yearned to comfort Doctor Beckett when he lost a patient and show him the medical wonders that his infirmary kept hidden from him. Alas, she did not have the power to work half of them but there was a store of medicines that he walked past everyday without knowing it that was desperately needed by his people. She wished to guide Teyla in learning the marvels of her city and nudge Lieutenant Ford into confessing his love for the alien woman.

She wished to converse with her new people; the first people she had seen since her old people had abandoned her to the silent sea. She longed to encourage the enthusiast scientists that roamed her laboratories and work areas; an enthusiasm that her old people had lost long ago. She wanted to help the people that had traveled galaxies looking for her. Her old people had lost the light that had once made them great. Her old people had lost the radiance that had once allowed them to build a living city and solve the mysteries of the universe. The Stargate builders had forgotten their passion for exploration and learning and had become dull. They had run from a nightmare they had helped create and abandoned their responsibilities. They had once been a great people but then they had fallen. The city of Atlantis wanted to talk with the shinning, glowing children of her old people. She wished to talk to this galaxy's last hope.


End file.
